


Comic Relief

by mixtapestar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles meets the new guy behind the counter of his favorite shop. Comic book store AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Relief

**Author's Note:**

> For AO3's April Showers promotion, day 20.

Stiles has been coming to this particular comic book store for years. Ever since he earned enough in his weekly allowance to afford his own comic books, he's been coming in. Which is why he knows that the scruffy guy standing behind the register is _definitely_ new here. Besides, Stiles would remember a face like that.

"Can I help you?" the guy asks, more of a 'get lost' tone than Stiles is used to getting in his favorite shop. Then again he's usually not ogling the cashier.

"Uhh, yeah actually," Stiles answers, approaching the counter. "I have a pull list, under Stiles."

The guy - Derek, according to his speech bubble name tag - nods as he pulls up the appropriate program on the computer. "Stiles what?"

"Just Stiles," he answers, leaning over the counter to stare at the screen. He points at his name on the list. "It's that one there. So you must be new here. I'm Stiles," he says, holding out his hand.

"Yes, that's been established," Derek answers, ignoring the offered handshake and clicking on Stiles's name. Without looking up, he finally answers, "Derek."

"Awesome. You a comic book fan?"

Derek raises his eyebrows as Stiles's list loads onscreen. "I dabble. You've got quite a list here."

"Yeah," Stiles says, putting his elbows up on the counter. "Once I start something, I have to finish it."

"Hm," is Derek's only reply, the smallest of laughs, but Stiles will take it. "Let me go get these for you."

"Just this week's!" Stiles feels the need to clarify as Derek walks away. He watches him head toward the back with even more appreciation. Instead of the typical oversized comic book t-shirts he's used to seeing, Derek's wearing a fairly snug plain black t-shirt and jeans. While Stiles loves a well-referenced graphic tee, he has to say he approves.

As Derek returns and begins ringing up his order, Stiles begins to tap out a rhythm on the counter. He doesn't even realize he's doing it until Derek grabs his hand and says firmly, "Stop."

"Sorry," Stiles says, licking his lips absently. Derek doesn't let him go right away, and Stiles just stares back for a second, appreciating the view. If he's not mistaken, Derek's eyes follow the movement of his lips before he backs off. "Nervous habit I guess," Stiles goes on to explain. "I chew on pens too. Scott, that's my best friend, says I can't sit still."

"That really doesn't surprise me," Derek says, giving the computer a triumphant look. "That'll be $15.80."

"Oh, right," Stiles says, digging through his pockets. Once he unearths his wallet, though, he still isn't quite there. "Shit. Sorry, I have a gift card in here somewhere."

Derek picks up the graphic novel he'd been reading when Stiles walked in and goes back to reading it. "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

"Ah ha!" Stiles says when he finds the particular card. Derek takes his time answering, even turning the page before he sets the book back down. "You're kinda brazen, aren't you? Don't like to play by the rules. I like that."

Derek snorts. "You got all that from the, what, 10 minutes you've been in here?"

"I'm good at reading people. Some might say I have a gift."

"Some might say you're an idiot," Derek says, closing out Stiles's purchase and handing back his card. "You want your receipt?"

Stiles can't quite put his finger on what he likes so much about this guy. Maybe it's the fact that he likes comic books but doesn't look anything like your typical comic book geek. Maybe it's the bold way he had called Stiles an idiot without caring that he might get super offended. Maybe - okay no, it's _definitely_ the way Derek gives him a once-over when he doesn't answer or take the card back right away.

"Hey, are you free tomorrow night?" Derek raises his eyebrows, but doesn't answer, so Stiles continues, "My buddy and I are going to see _Iron Man 3_ at midnight. You wanna join us? He's bringing his girlfriend, which is cool, you know, but they're probably not even gonna _watch_ the movie, and it doesn't even really matter, but it'd be cool to have someone to actually _talk_ to about it after, so."

Derek's eyebrows don't go down until several seconds after Stiles pauses for breath. "If I say yes, will you take your receipt and let me get back to reading?"

Stiles beams. "Sure."

Derek shrugs. "Then fine. Tomorrow."

"Awesome! It's the theater on 7th. We'll probably be there around 11, you wanna meet us there?"

Derek sticks his receipt and card in the bag and pushes it across the counter. "Sure."

"Cool," Stiles says, taking the bag and nodding. "I'll be wearing a shirt with a glowing arc reactor in it. Though I guess you know what I look like. I just, there might be a lot of people there, so I want you to be able to find us--"

"Why don't I give you my number?" Derek interrupts, looking slightly exasperated.

Stiles grinds to a halt. He hadn't even been fishing for a number, or at least if he had he didn't realize it. "Right, uh. Yeah! That'd be great."

Derek punches his number into the phone that Stiles offers and then, a few seconds later, Stiles hears a buzzing come from the backpack at Derek's feet. Derek hands back the phone and says, "See you tomorrow."

"See you then!" Stiles says and then gets out before he can do something to change Derek's mind. He waits until he's about three steps past the door to text Scott.

Stiles: dude, I don't know what just happened, but I think I have a date for iron man

Scott: does this mean youll stop giving me a hard time for taking allison?

Stiles: you can bring twelve allisons for all I care

Scott: dude if only

Stiles: im coming over, got the new hawkeye

Scott: sweet see you soon

Stiles pockets his phone and looks back to catch Derek watching him through the glass of the window display. He waves dramatically and gets an eyeroll from Derek in response before he goes back to his comic book. Stiles doesn't care, though; Derek was totally looking. This week is _awesome_.

THE END


End file.
